Ángel Clarividente
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Ángel Clarividente

**Resumen**: ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería?

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Francis/Francia, Arthur/Inglaterra, Alfred/Estados Unidos

**Género**: ¿Romance? o.O

**Advertencias**: Yaoi, Universo Alterno

**Rating**: +13, por lenguaje

**Capítulos**: 5

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Agradecimientos**: Sigma, de verdad te agradezco que lo hayas leído previamente y que me animaras a terminarlo y publicarlo. También te agradezco el haber sido mi beta. =)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Notas**: Fic finalizado. Son cinco capítulos en total, todos son muy cortos. ¿Por qué? Porque sí, así escribo yo, le guste a quien le guste. Como siempre, las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas, pero no quiero quejas por la extensión de los capítulos. Eso no va a cambiar por mucho que se quejen, pues el fic está finalizado y, como dije, esa es mi manera de escribir.

¿Las actualizaciones? En principio, me gustaría hacerlas semanales. Pero eso también depende de la aceptación que tenga el fic. Si no es muy aceptado, no le veo caso a actualizar seguido.

**Notas 2**: Siento que este fic me quedó demasiado soso. Por eso no tenía intenciones de terminarlo ni mucho menos de publicarlo, pero gracias a una amiga... pues lo publico esperando que agrade a los lectores.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Capítulo 1.

Al final… siempre termina en ese lugar, pensando en él y en aquella primera (y única —hasta el momento—) vez que lo vio en aquella tarde invernal y en aquél parque, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el viento comenzaba a volverse más gélido.

—Que frío eres —había fruncido el ceño ante ese comentario.

Primero había creído que ese chico se dirigía a alguien más; sin embargo, no había nadie más en ese lugar, y el hecho de que se volteara a verlo hizo obvio que, en efecto, le hablaba a él. Pero, ¿cómo podía decir algo como eso si ni siquiera se conocían?

—Deberías cambiar eso… En especial ahora que el amor está por tocar a tu puerta —no supo qué responderle, ¿cómo qué el amor estaba por tocar a su puerta? ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?—. Aunque… quizá se trate de un falso amor —el chico de acento francés volvió a darle la espalda, después de pronunciar esa última frase en un tono lastimoso—. _Adieu_ —dijo después, con tono más alegre y haciendo un ademán de despedida con la mano. Al siguiente segundo ya se estaba alejando.

Groserías… Insultos… Eso quiso gritarlo, pero en cambió le hizo una petición y una pregunta.

—Espera, ¿quién eres? —El francés giró el rostro leve y rápidamente sólo para guiñarle un ojo antes de desaparecer en la lejanía.

—_Bonne chance _—había sido lo último que salió de sus labios, en un susurro demasiado bajo para ser escuchado por el otro chico, quien estaba… confundido. Confundido y molesto. ¿Quién se creía ese francés para decirle esas cosas? No se conocían. Además, ¿qué podía saber él de lo que iba a pasar?

Decidió regresar a su casa, lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo debido a que ese tipo había arruinado por completo su paseo al parque y su día entero. En serio, ¿quién se creía que era? Más le valía no volver a aparecerse ante él o lo pagaría caro: le enseñaría lo que un británico es capaz de hacer con un pentagrama trazado en el suelo, ocho velas dispuestas en circulo a su alrededor —cuatro blancas y cuatro negras— y un libro de hechizos…

Y de pronto fue tan obvio… ¿Clarividente?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro frenéticamente. Alguien como él no podía ser un clarividente. Aunque lo fuera, ¿por qué le haría una predicción así como así, sin razón alguna? ¿Qué le importaba?

—Maldito francés —masculló antes de lanzarse a la cama. Ya era noche y, después de lo ocurrido, lo mejor sería intentar descansar—. ¿Quién te crees? —Murmuró molesto antes de dejarse llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

»—¿Quién eres? —Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La figura frente a él comenzó a desvanecerse. Primero fueron las alas blancas, comenzaron a desvanecerse hasta quedar en nada. Los pies, ocultos con un par de zapatos negros, y las piernas escondidas debajo de unos pantalones de mezclilla azul rey, siguieron. Poco a poco desparecieron hasta que le tocó su turno al torso y a los brazos, ambas partes cubiertas por una camisa blanca de manga larga, y los últimos extendidos como si fueran a dar un abrazo.

—¡Espera! Dime quién eres —sus suplicas fueron inútiles. El rostro sonriente de aquél rubio desapareció, dejando sólo la solitaria nada.

—_Adieu_, Arthur —lo escuchó despedirse antes de dejarlo solo… Nuevamente estaba solo en un lugar oscuro, que conocía perfectamente bien, pero no le agradaba.

Cuando despertó, se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Cómo es que había soñado con él? ¿Por qué el sueño había sido así?

—Maldito francés —masculló mientras se levantaba para ir al baño a lavarse la cara con agua helada. Necesitaba olvidarse de ese sueño, necesitaba olvidarse de lo ocurrido el día anterior, necesitaba olvidarse por completo de que aquél francés existía y se había cruzado en su camino.

Suspiró pesado al recordar el día que era. La escuela nunca había sido su idea de "distracción", pero, para el caso, serviría.

Ese día iniciaría un nuevo curso. Nuevos maestros, nuevos compañeros… Aún así, estaría solo… Estaba seguro de eso, pues siempre había estado solo y hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido las esperanzas de tener a alguien con él, acompañándolo y haciéndolo olvidar que alguna vez su única compañía fue la soledad. Sabía que eso no ocurriría, nunca tendría a nadie. De cualquier forma, estar ocupado en los estudios lo ayudaría olvidarse del francés. O eso esperaba…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecimientos**: **Kary,** muchas gracias por tu review =D Es bueno saber que al menos una persona espera actualización de este fanfic que sigo considerando soso xD También agradezco a los que pusieron en favoritos y en alertas =D

Capítulo 2

Las clases comenzaron. El tiempo pasó.

Segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas… meses… El francés ya estaba completamente olvidado cuando ocurrió algo completamente inesperado. No, no lo volvió a ver, pero en cambió conoció a alguien más… Alguien que lo hizo recuperar la esperanza de ya no estar solo. Alguien que lo hizo sentir vivo… Alguien que le recordó la primera predicción del francés "el amor tocará a tu puerta".

—Aún no sucede nada —había murmurado ese primer día que se encontró con _el amor_.

Sí, desde el primer momento que lo vio le llamó la atención. Fue amor a primera vista, podría decirse. Aunque él diría que, más bien, fue una simple atracción, pues el nuevo estudiante no estaba nada mal. Pero aún no pasaba nada, ni siquiera tuvo esperanzas de que sucediera algo, pero sí sucedió.

—¿Está libre? —Arthur tan sólo asintió, tratando de no prestarle demasiada atención a ese chico de origen estadounidense que tanto le llamaba la atención. Se tragó las groserías y trató de no parecer demasiado nervioso cuando éste tomó asiento a su lado, en el lugar vacío. Quizá debió mentirle y decir que no, que no estaba libre, que pertenecía a un chico que aún no llegaba… Algo así habría podido servir. Pero…

Suspiró. De haber dicho eso, la verdad habría terminado por descubrirse y ese chico habría pensado que Arthur no lo quería a su lado, cuando era lo contrario. Sí lo quería ahí, pero a la vez no porque lo ponía nervioso.

—God… —murmuró. ¿Cómo era posible esa reacción? ¡Si apenas lo conocía! Y no se podía decir que lo conociera realmente porque aún no se trataban.

—Me llamo Alfred —Arthur sólo lo miró, aparentando desinterés—. ¿Tú?

—Arthur —respondió secamente. Pareció que Alfred iba a decir algo más, pero no tuvo tiempo debido a que el profesor les llamó la atención. La clase ya iba a comenzar.

Sorprendentemente, ese nuevo chico estuvo más tranquilo de lo quecreyó durante la clase. Después de la escandalosa presentación que había hecho, Arthur se esperaba que fuera de los que se pasaban toda la clase parloteando y bromeando. Pero fue al contrario. De hecho, hasta parecía muy concentrado en la lección que estaba viendo… Y no es que lo hubiera estado checando. Claro que no, sólo fue algo que notó en una de las tantas veces que su mirada pasó casualmente por donde estaba ese chico, en un momento de distracción y aburrimiento.

—Pueden retirarse —dijo el profesor al cabo de cuarenta minutos, después de haber dado la tarea y de que el timbre sonara.

Alfred estuvo por decirle algo a Arthur, pero éste salió demasiado rápido del aula y no le dio tiempo.

Suspiró. Quizá en la siguiente clase tendría la suerte de tocar con él otra vez, y de hablarle. En el receso no estaba seguro de si podría encontrarlo, el edificio era bastante grande y había muchos estudiantes. Seguro ese chico estaría demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención al nuevo.

Movió la cabeza de forma negativa. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él era Alfred F. Jones. ¿Qué más daba si no lo encontraba durante el receso? Tenía tres clases más por delante ese día, y todo un semestre también. Y, en caso de tener la suerte de encontrarse con él durante el descanso, aunque estuviera ocupado seguro que dejaba lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para hacerle caso. ¿Quién no lo haría?

»—¿Por qué estás solo?

Arthur no quitó la vista de su libro ni respondió. Frunció el ceño cuando el estadounidense puso sus manos sobre el libro y se lo quitó. Verlo con una sonrisa, tan campante, sólo lo hizo enfurecer más.

—¿Quién te crees? ¡Devuel…!

—Si me atrapas —acto seguido, Alfred se echó a correr mientras reía alegremente.

Estuvieron varios minutos corriendo por esa parte del patio, apartados del resto del bullicio, hasta que Arthur le dio alcance, justo en el instante en que el timbre se escuchó.

—Me atrapaste —rió Alfred, debajo de Arthur que había caído sobre él tras haberlo empujado, sin querer, en cuanto lo alcanzó.

—Idiota —masculló Arthur, con la mirada desviada y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Alfred siguió riendo como si nada.

—Y… ¿Te piensas levantar? —Arthur se levantó inmediatamente, avergonzado, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su siguiente clase.

—¿Por qué estabas tan solo? —Preguntó Alfred dándole alcance.

—Porque…

—Si no tienes a nadie, puedes contar conmigo —Arthur detuvo sus pasos y lo miró. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando su verdosa mirada se encontró con la mirada azulina del estadounidense, y al ver esa sonrisa pensó que, quizá, ya nunca más estaría solo.

Los días siguieron pasando… Conoció mejor a Alfred… Y fue inevitable que recordara al francés. La predicción ya estaba cumplida. El amor había tocado a su puerta y, sin darse cuenta, lo había dejado entrar.

—Tú ganas —murmuró en una ocasión, estando a solas en su cuarto y mirando el estrellado cielo nocturno—. Aunque… —"Quizá se trate de un falso amor". Eso no podía ser. Alfred parecía tan perfecto, tan sincero; un sueño hecho realidad. No podía estarle mintiendo en todo, no podía estar fingiendo un amor que no existía, ¿o sí?

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El "_I love you_" que pudo leer en el mensaje recién llegado lo hizo sonreír con sinceridad, como pocas veces hacía. Definitivamente, eso era verdadero. El francés sólo había acertado en que el amor llegaría, pero no en que se trataba de algo falso.

—Tonto —murmuró antes de irse a dormir.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradecimientos: **Kary, Naho-chan-23. Gracias pro los reviews =) Las preguntas preguntas serán respondidas a su tiempo ;) xD

Capítulo 3

—Ten cuidado con el falso amor.

—Es real.

—Arthur… Abre los ojos.

—No… No te vuelvas a ir —pidió al ver como comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—_Adieu_.

En esa ocasión despertó agitado.

Gruñó y golpeó la cama con ambos puños. De nuevo soñaba con ese estúpido francés que se creía clarividente o algo así, y de nuevo le decía estupideces. ¿Que abriera los ojos? ¡Los tenía abiertos! Alfred había llegado para sacarlo de su soledad, Alfred lo quería... Por primera vez alguien lo quería. No dejaría que nadie le arruinara eso…

Pero se arruinó…

Después de un mes de relación "formal", y tres meses de conocerse, todo se arruinó. Él estaba con alguien más, lo vio… La abrazaba y… besaba.

—Arthur, te puedo explicar —Pero Arthur no quería explicaciones. Se fue de ahí, corriendo y sin decir nada. Sin darse cuenta de que Alfred intentó seguirlo, pero alguien se lo impidió.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —Había preguntado el estadounidense, furioso.

—_Un ange_.

Silencio.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a Arthur —dijo antes de soltarle la muñeca e irse.

Mientras, Arthur había corrido lejos… Ahora estaba de regreso en ese lugar….

Al final… siempre terminaba en ese lugar, pensando en él y en aquella primera (y única —hasta el momento—) vez que lo vio durante aquella tarde invernal en aquél parque, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el viento comenzaba a volverse más gélido.

Siempre… Siempre volvía ahí. Incluso los primeros días, cuando lo único que deseaba era olvidarlo, de alguna u otra forma terminaba ahí, con la boba esperanza oculta de volver a verlo.

Hubo un momento en el que dejó de ir, cuando conocía a Alfred. Pero ahora que todo había terminado con él, había regresado. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta ahí y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía la boba esperanza de volverlo a ver.

—Qué tontería —murmuró, dándose la media vuelta para marcharse.

El lugar donde había encontrado a Alfred con alguien más quedaba lejos. De hecho, a cualquiera le sorprendería que Arthur realmente hubiera recorrido semejante distancia sólo corriendo… Pero había sido así. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar ahí, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Suspiró. Su casa sí estaba cerca de ahí. No era que le gustara estar ahí. Por el contrario, lo odiaba… Odiaba su casa, no era un hogar. Era una prisión donde tenía que soportar a los estúpidos de sus hermanos. Pero, en esos momentos, quería estar ahí… Encerrado en su habitación, a oscuras, con auriculares puestos y el volumen de su reproductor de música tan alto que sus tímpanos corrieran riesgo.

Ignoraría todo lo que era ajeno a su mundo, olvidaría que se encontraba en esa horrible casa, con sus hermanos a pocos metros de distancia, y, sobretodo, se olvidaría de Alfred… Y, al día siguiente, cuando lo viera, sería como si no lo conociera, como si fuera sólo un compañero más y no alguien de quien se había enamorado, alguien en quien creyó.

Todo volvería ser como antes… Volvería a estar solo… Sólo serían la soledad y él.

—¿Tan pronto te vas? —Se volteó al escuchar eso a sus espaldas… Esa voz…

—Tú…

—_Moi_.

—¿Quién eres? —Cuestionó, exigiendo una respuesta con su tono de voz y con su expresión.

El francés sonrió. Le mostró una rosa, extendió el brazo y soltó la rosa. Después dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—_Bastard_, espera —Arthur lo siguió, pero al poco tiempo lo perdió de vista—. _Shit_ —masculló al haber sido incapaz de darle alcance.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Agradecimientos**: Miniwa Vessalius, gracias por tu review =3

Capítulo 4

Arthur jugaba distraídamente con la rosa roja que le había dejado aquél extraño sujeto. Su ceño estaba fruncido y en su mente rondaban las preguntas. ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué pretendía?

Gruñó, soltó la rosa y golpeó el escritorio. ¿Por qué no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza? Desde que lo vio por primera vez... Le era muy difícil pasar demasiado tiempo sin pensar en él y, cuando por fin lograba olvidarlo, siempre había algo que le hacía recordarlo.

—Maldito —masculló, atrapando la rosa en su puño, con la intención de destrozarla. ¿Para qué la había recogido, en primer lugar? Sólo era una rosa tonta dejada ahí por un sujeto tonto del que no quería saber nada.

De pronto, reparó en algo que no había notado antes… Un mensaje, había algo escrito en los pétalos.

_"Volverá. No respondas el teléfono". _

Como si se tratase de una especie de broma, el teléfono sonó en ese mismo momento.

—Enano, te hablan —escuchó gritar al mayor de sus hermanos a los pocos minutos.

Arthur decidió hacer caso de la advertencia, no respondió.

_"Seguirá intentando"_. Estaba escrito en otro pétalo, con letra casi minúscula, pero legible. Y, en efecto, al día siguiente Alfred apareció en la puerta de su casa para ir juntos a la preparatoria. Se sentó a su lado en todas sus clases, estuvo con él en el receso y, a la salida, lo acompañó hasta su casa.

No importaba cuántas veces le exigiera que lo dejara en paz, no se iba. No dejaba de acosarlo ni de insistir en que lo perdonara, en que lo amaba y quería estar con él. Incluso trató de entrar a su casa, esa fue probablemente la primera vez que Arthur se alegró de la presencia de sus hermanos, ya que ellos fueron quienes impidieron que el estadounidense ingresara en su vivienda.

—Estúpido Alfred —masculló Arthur al entrar a su habitación, azotando la puerta detrás de él y cerrándola con llave, para después tirarse a la cama boca abajo, con la cara contra la almohada que pronto se vio invadida por lágrimas. Lágrimas que habían sido retenidas durante mucho tiempo y que eran por muchas causas.

—Arthur, ¿estás bien?

—¿Estoy dormido de nuevo? —El francés asintió—. ¿Dónde, si no es en sueños, podría tener este par de alas blancas?

—¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? —El francés sonrió y comenzó a desvanecerse.

—No te vayas —Arthur estiró ambos brazos como si así pudiera detenerlo. Pero ambos tocaron la nada, el aire, pues ya no había un cuerpo que tocar.

—Aunque te dijera mi nombre, ¿quién te asegura que ese sería mi nombre real y no un producto de tu imaginación? —Había dicho el francés antes de desvanecerse, dejando a Arthur solo nuevamente.

—Te estás enamorando, ¿verdad? —De regreso a la realidad, el francés asintió.

—Me enamoré desde la primera vez que lo vi.

—Francis… —suspiró su amigo —. ¿Cómo te puedes enamorar de alguien que ni siquiera conoces? —Francis sonrió… Podía, porque él no necesitaba tratar a una persona para conocerla. Esa era una de las ventajas (o desventajas) de haber nacido con el don de la clarividencia.

—_Ouais_… Así son las cosas.

—¿Algún día volverás a mantener alguna conversación con él en persona?

—No lo creo —su amigo rio.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo pretendes que sea tu pareja si ni siquiera lo buscas en la realidad?

—No pretendo que sea nada… si él no quiere.

—Vaya… De verdad estás enamorado —volvió a suspirar—. ¿Qué tal si él quiere estar contigo?

—No lo creo —respondió Francis, muy seguro.

Ya había consultado varias veces con el péndulo, con las runas, con el tarot, e incluso había consultado a otros clarividentes. Todo parecía a favor de una posible relación entre él y Arthur, pero Arthur tenía un carácter bastante _especial_, le era difícil creer que realmente pudiera ser capaz de enamorarse justamente de él. Por el contrario, pensaba que seguro terminaría odiándolo. Estaba seguro de que su presencia ya le era molesta. Pero no podía dejar de aparecerse ante él ni dejar de advertirle los malos ratos que venían en el futuro.

Él era tan… No sabía cómo describirlo. Nadie lo había hecho sentir algo así nunca. Sólo Arthur. Y lo mejor era que a Arthur sí le interesaba el ocultismo, creía en él y sus conocimientos eran reales. A diferencia de sus parejas anteriores… A muchas de ellas no les interesaba, unas pocas fingían interés, y otras pocas tenían autentico interés, pero alardeaban demasiado y ninguna sabía tanto como decía o sus conocimientos eran erróneos.

Arthur era diferente… No sólo por su gusto por el ocultismo, sino que por muchas cosas más. Era único, especial… Con él podría tener una relación verdadera y no sólo algo para pasar el rato… Si tan sólo él estuviera dispuesto, pero sabía que eso jamás podría suceder. Arthur estaba fuera de su alcance, siempre lo estaría.

Al menos, eso creía, pese a que todo parecía indicar lo contrario.

Continuará…

**OoOoOoOoO**

****Recuerda que puedes seguirme en face, twitter y en tumblr... Aunque en ese último suelo publicar cosas de mi vida personal que quizás no interesen demasiado. (links en mi perfil)

Por cierto,si no visitas mi blog (link en mi perfil), ¡hazlo! ¬¬ Si quieres, claro =3 Ahí suelo publicar lo mismo que aquí, pero lo publico primero y también publico historias que no pongo aquí (ya sea porque son originales, porque no se me ocurrió ningún título o porque no me termina de convencer). Recientemente he publicado como 2 fictions originales y uno sobre mi OCMéxico

**Aviso: **¿Eres del área metropolitana de monterrey, Nuevo León, México? El grupo Maximum Cosplay está preparando un evento por el día del orgullo friki, se realizará el domingo 26 de mayo y contará con pasarela cosplay, música en vivo, entre otras sorpresas. Estaré informando en mi face (link en mi perfil).


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo final. Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí =D Para leer más historias mías pueden visitar mi blog (done sólo publico one-shots. Algunos que también están aquí, y otros que sólo están ahí por ser originales o porque no me convencieron lo suficiente como para publicarlos aquí). También pueden seguirme en twitter y en facebook.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Capítulo 5

—Es un clarividente muy famoso… Es de Francia.

Arthur se quedó helado al escuchar eso. Ya había terminado de sacar lo que ocupaba de su casillero, pero aún así no lo cerró ni mucho menos se alejó de ahí, pese a que su siguiente clase estaba por comenzar y pese a que odiaba llegar tarde. En esos momentos, le interesaba más escuchar la plática de ese par de chicas… Algo le dijo que eso le daría lo que había estado pidiendo por tanto tiempo. Y no se equivocó.

—Lo conozco, Francis Bonnefoy. He tratado de sacar una cita con él, pero parece imposible —suspiró resignada—. Incluso pensaba ir a Francia sólo para que me hiciera una lectura de cartas, pero es imposible contactarlo y aún más imposible encontrarlo desocupado.

Arthur cerró su casillero y, tan rápido como pudo, se dirigió al salón de clases. Ya iba tarde y por fin tenía algo de información sobre ese chico. Al menos, eso esperaba. Ya investigaría más tarde si se trataba del mismo francés que él conocía o si, de nuevo, se quedaría sin tener ni la más mínima idea de quién era.

Sonrió al llegar a su salón. La fortuna le sonreía de nuevo. Ese "famoso" clarividente (de quien jamás había escuchado, a pesar de estar muy metido en el mundo esotérico desde que tenía memoria) era el tema de conversación en la clase, y uno de sus compañeros fue tan amable de mostrar una fotografía, la cual estaba en un anuncio. Al parecer, Francis Bonnefoy daría una conferencia en una exposición esotérica que se llevaría a cabo ese fin de semana que empezaba, justamente ese mismo día —viernes— a las tres de la tarde. Para su mala fortuna, Francis sólo estaría presente ese día, su conferencia sería con la que se abriría el evento y tan sólo duraría media hora.

—_Shit_ —masculló.

La única forma de llegar a tiempo, antes de que Francis terminara con la conferencia y despareciera, sería faltar a clases o correr como nunca antes había corrido. Además, tendría que obligar a un taxista a saltarse las normas de tráfico.

Las horas pasaron… En algunas clases tuvo que soportar a Alfred preguntándole qué le pasaba, asegurando que lo notaba raro y que estaba preocupado —como si le fuera a creer—, pero al menos ya no había intentado pedirle una oportunidad.

Cuando dieron las dos, una mezcla de sentimientos comenzó a invadirlo. Muchos pensamientos iban y venían. ¿Realmente se iría de las clases antes de tiempo sólo para tratar de hablar con ese francés?

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba corriendo… Se subió al primer taxi vacio que pasó y, al llegar a su destino, volvió a correr. Ni siquiera se había molestado en pedirle permiso al profesor para faltar a su clase, ni siquiera había avisado a ninguno de sus compañeros que tenía que salir, simplemente se había ido, sin más. Sin siquiera saber por qué lo hacía exactamente.

Llegó al lugar de la exposición diez minutos después de que diera inicio. Estaba cansado, pero eso no le impidió seguir corriendo y abrirse paso —a empujones cuando era necesario— hasta el lugar donde se estaba efectuando la conferencia, para posteriormente abrirse paso hasta la primera fila. No le importaba estar parado con tal de presenciar de nuevo a aquél francés.

Sonrió con satisfacción al llegar enfrente y comprobar una vez más que, en efecto, se trataba del mismo clarividente que él conocía. Su sonrisa pasó de ser satisfactoria a victoriosa cuando el francés posó su mirada en él, pero s frunció cuando éste voleó la mirada, actuando como si no lo conociera cuando era obvio que lo había reconocido.

—Imbécil —gruñó Arthur.

La conferencia por fin finalizó después de transcurrir veinte minutos más desde la llegada de Arthur, quien se apresuró a alcanzar al francés… sin éxito.

—_Shit_! —Gritó —. ¿A dónde te fuiste ahora? —Más que pregunta, era una queja. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué siempre se escabullía tan rápido? ¿También podía teletransportarse o qué?

Resignado, Arthur abandonó la exposición y volvió a su casa. Ya no se preocuparía más por ese idiota. No lo valía, no después de haber actuando como si no se conocieran cuando ya se habían visto dos veces en persona y varias veces más en el plano astral. Porque sí, Arthur estaba seguro de que esos sueños con él realmente no eran simples sueños, eran algo más… El francés lo visitaba astralmente. Y seguro volvería a hacer lo mismo esa noche… Al menos, eso pensó, pero no.

Esa noche no ocurrió nada extraordinario, ningún _sueño_ con el francés. Tampoco la noche siguiente ni la siguiente a esa… Ya lo estaba olvidando, cuando todo comenzó de nuevo. Lo volvió a ver en aquél parque, Francis le sonrió y después se esfumó, como ya era costumbre. Arthur se molestó y lo maldijo hasta cansarse.

—Maldito francés —vociferó antes de caer dormido.

Por fin… él volvió a aparecer.

—Sé quién eres —. Fue lo primero que dijo Arthur tan pronto lo vio.

—_Oui_?

—Francis Bonnefoy, clarividente.

Silencio.

—Clarividente eternamente enamorado de un imposible —. Arthur pareció confundirse al escuchar eso, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué decía eso en un momento así?

—Me importa una mierda tu vida sentimental —. Francis sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Cuestionó Arthur con el entrecejo fruncido, exigía respuesta.

—Cuidarte.

—¿Por qué?

—Te lo dije, ¿no? Estoy enamorado de un imposible.

Silencio.

—No me conoces.

—Soy clarividente, ¿lo olvidas? No necesito ni mirarte para saber cómo eres.

—Si tan enamorado estás, ten las agallas de mostrarte en persona y no huir —. Esa vez, fue Arthur el que se desvaneció, dejando al francés sólo con sus pensamientos.

—Quizá… lo haga —murmuró esté antes de abandonar el plano astral también.

Dicho y hecho… Al día siguiente se encontraron en el parque, en el lugar de siempre a la hora de siempre. Estuvieron hablando horas y Francis invitó a Arthur a cenar. Esa noche descubrió que su amor imposible no era tan imposible. Arthur, aunque no lo conocía bien, se había enamorado de esos pequeños detalles; esas apariciones esporádicas en el mundo real, esas visitas casi diarias en el plano astral, las advertencias y consejos… Todo eso había hecho que Francis se ganara un lugar en el corazón de Arthur. Ahora, éste estaba seguro de nunca más estaría sólo ni sería herido.

Fin.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Más publicidad**: Pasen por mi cuenta de fictionpress para leer mi novela corta Marlo. Estoy con el mismo nick: Hetare Tenshi.


End file.
